ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Marvel 2087
Marvel 2087 is an American comic book franchise set in the near future, being published by Marvel Comics since TBD 2017. Comics #''Neo Spider'' #''Godbuster and Lady America'' # #''Avengers 2087'' Characters Main *'Gwendolyne "Gwen" Drew/Neo Spider' - Peter Parker's nerdy granddaughter who inherited her parents' powers and TBD. *'Christopher "Chris" Stark/Godbuster' - the grandson of deceased billionaire Tony Stark who wields an enhanced Thorbuster suit that allows him to channel the recluse God of Thunder's powers and heads for TBD. **'T.O.N.Y.' - an artificial intelligence created by Christopher who resembles his grandfather and aids him to fight down evil. *'Isabelle "Belle" Rogers/Lady America' - the granddaughter of the original Captain America who now continues his legacy to protect the United States from tyranny, being romantically involved with Chris. *'Lucas Lang/Black Ant' - Cassie Lang's troublesome son who is TBD. *'Po-Vell/Josiah Danvers/Captain Marvel' - a man who discovers that his father was the Kree hero, Captain Mar-Vell and who adopts his father's hero name as his own. *'Anna Howlett/X-26' - TBD *'T'Chono/Red Panther' - TBD *'Elena/Star-Queen' - TBD Supporting *'May "Mayday" Drew (née Parker)' - Gwen's snarky and TBD mother who mentors her to TBD. *'Arnold Drew' - Gwen's TBD father who is Jessica Drew's son and TBD. *'Peter Parker' - Gwen's genius grandfather who was previously TBD. *'Mary Jane "MJ" Parker (née Watson)' - Gwen's successful grandmother who is an actress TBD. *'Kristen Hardy/Black Cat' - the skilled yet flirty granddaughter of the first Black Cat who befriends Gwen and aids her to fight crime while dating her as well. * *'Thomas Stark' - Chris' somewhat paranoid father who TBD. *'Hala Stark (née Thorsdottir)' - Chris' naïve mother who is Thor's daughter and TBD. * *'Kana-No-Va' - Po-Vell's mother who was the mate of Mar-Vell for a short period of time. She is currently working as a farmer on the Kree homeworld of Hala. *'Raymond "Ray" Danvers' - Carol Danvers' powerless son who works as a mechanic and who helps Po-Vell get used to Earth, with Po-Vell working under him at his workshop. * Antagonists *'Stephen Strange/The Cosmic One' - TBD * *'Master Controller' - an AI whose only purpose is to enslave life and shape the world in his TBD. * *'Dr. Katrina Horizon/Shadow Goblin' - a shady scientist who mutates herself into a goblin-like monster thirsty for TBD. *'Edwin Brock/Genesis' - TBD *'The Frightening Five', consisting of: **'The Doctor' - a man kept completely in the shadows who is TBD. **'Harold Toomes/Vulture' - TBD **'Martha Dillon/Electro' - TBD **'Armando Rodriguez/Shocker' - TBD **'Lý Minh Ngọc/Mistress Negative' - TBD * *'Evan Hammer/Godsteel' - Justin Hammer's arrogant descendant who TBD. *'Cerberus', consisting of: **'Silver Skull' - the mysterious head of Cerberus who is rather calm and believes that TBD. **'Svetlana Romanoff/Lady Cerberus' - TBD ** * *'Ronan the Accused '- Po-Vell's arch nemesis who is a Kree general that was exiled for many years on a prison moon where he slowly went mad due to the seclusion. **'Brax the Firstborn' - one of Ronan's six children born from an unknown Kree woman. He is Ronan's oldest son and his favorite child due to being the most "well-balanced" of them all. **'Nyla the Gorgeous' - Ronan's oldest daughter who is, as her name implies, is rather attractive, though she shows no interest in men or women and only derives pleasure from other's pain. **'Ulis the Mad' - TBD **'Qi the Abrasive' - TBD **'Pitra the Knowledgeful '- TBD **'Crum the Bountiful '- TBD * Designs *Neo Spider resembles her grandmother Jessica with brown hair while her suit resembles a mix between the original, the Iron Spider suit and the Spider-Gwen suit. *Black Cat essentially looks like her grandmother while wearing a more futuristic version of her suit *Godbuster looks like a younger version of Tony while his suit is a black and white version of the Thorbuster armor. *Lady America looks like Agent 13 while her suit is TBD. * Trivia *Several inventions exist, including: **Flying cars. **Youth pills. **ideas ** Category:Comics Category:Marvel Comics Category:2017 Category:Coolot's ideas Category:DonaldoC1997's ideas